


Outpost [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Lukas Annenberg (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: A few moments later, two figures emerged from the surrounding dark forest, and approached the boy behind the light, who extinguished it as they got closer. Meeting, the two parties conducted their whispered conversation in darkness.-or-One of Hogan's newest contacts has a report to make.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Thursday 15th October - Outpost.
Kudos: 5





	Outpost [Inktober 2020]

The woods were wet, bare branches dull with damp and a carpet of leaves slowly mulching into the ground. No cover was offered, but it was not needed: the night was almost stygian, starlight blocked out by a thick layer of low cloud. No breeze blew, and it was surprisingly warm even by the side of the silent black lake. At exactly midnight, a lamp flared, even its small flame a beacon in the darkness.

A few moments later, two figures emerged from the surrounding dark forest, and approached the boy behind the light, who extinguished it as they got closer. Meeting, the two parties conducted their whispered conversation in darkness.

"Nice outpost you've got here." Papa Bear gestured to the forest before realising that this wouldn't be seen.

"Thank you." Little Bear smiled, happy to hear the Colonel's voice again. "It is not much, but it offers a perfect view of the lake."

"That's what we've come about," the other man started, "I picked up your message. What's been going on?"

"I was out here on my own, just for a walk, when I heard an order being shouted. There are training exercises being done on the lake."

"Kriegsmarine?"

"No, they were _Wehrmacht_ , I know the uniform." There was an almost unnoticeable pause before Lukas continued. "They were in barges, not usual boats. About fifty soldiers, a handful of officers, and three barges. Those are moored on the other side of the lake, you cannot see them now but they are very clear in the day. I told people that I was going hunting in this part of the forest the day before yesterday, and I have been camped out here ever since."

"Great job! You got all that, Kinch?"

"Sure did. Good work, Little Bear."

"Thank you, I am glad I am being useful at last."

"At last?" Hogan made a depreciative noise. "You've been helpful ever since that first train job! And that radio relay that you did recently was brilliant."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you, our big aerial's still out of action."

"How are you going to relay this information to London, then?" Lukas asked, clearly confused.

"I'll think of something. Shhh!"

The party fell silent, listening, but the forest was silent. Hogan surreptitiously felt inside his civilian jacket to check his gun was there, and he knew that Kinch was doing the same just to his left. After a minute of quiet, he whispered again.

"We should go, we're pushing it as it is."

"Contact us if you need anything."

"I will, thank you. _Viel Glück!_ "

As quietly as they had come, the two figures merged into the forest once more, and Little Bear sat down next to the remains of his campfire. The next day would be long, sitting concealed in the dripping forest with the occasional squall of rain, but he knew that every piece of information could be another tiny step closer to the war ending, and an Allied victory was afoot.

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a bad ending there but oh well
> 
> Lukas returns! I'm hoping to do a longer work involving him soon, I like writing him as a character. Ursa Minor seems like a long time ago...


End file.
